


before it all

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, James Potter is a Himbo, One Shot, Picnics, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: James and Lily go on a picnic and decide on a name for their son.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: short & sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabbles Forever





	before it all

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 700 followers celebration back in the spring on my tumblr @darkalinas

James couldn’t stop looking at her, the sun shining brightly on her deep red hair, the way her face turned up to the wind when it blew over her face. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He _was_ the luckiest man in the world.

She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows from where she’d been lying down on the picnic blanket. It was a bit of a struggle, considering that Lily was seven months pregnant, but James held out a hand to her, and she took it gladly, a playful smile on her face.

“I’ve been really liking the name ‘Harry,’” James told her once she was leaning on his shoulder. “If it’s a boy, of course.”

Lily nodded thoughtfully. “It’s not super unique of anything, but I like that a lot,” she says. “After everything that’s going on in the world, he needs something that’s a semblance of normalcy to cling to.”

He stared at her. “Semb-y normal something?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I forgot that your brains are the size of a sickle, Potter.”

He laughed, and then she laughed, and before they even knew it, they were laughing together.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
